Apocalypse Angels
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Suite à l'épisode 24, de nouveaux évènements, de nouveaux ennemis, de nouvelle rencontre, un nouveau combat... nouveau titre.
1. Default Chapter

Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fic sur Evangelion, ce n'est pas pour autant ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fic fait partie du genre continuation, elle commence après l'épisode 24 de la série, les premières parties vont reprendre des éléments du film et j'ai aussi pour (mauvaise ?) manie de prendre des éléments d'autre mangas ou jeux vidéos que j'aime, pour l'instant pas encore mais peut-être après. Je compte aussi reprendre certains éléments du manga papier d'Evangelion.

Disclaimer : Les persos d'Evangelion ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété des studios Gainax, cette fic est faite uniquement pour le plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**EVANGELION : UN NOUVEAU COMBAT**

_CHAPITRE 1 : INTRUSION_

Shinji se réveilla en pleine nuit, il jeta un œil à son réveil, lequel affichait 1 : 06. Comment pouvait-il trouver le sommeil, il venait de tuer son ami de ses propres mains, celui qui s'était révélé être le 17ième ange, lorsqu'il le broya avec son Eva, il put ressentir son sang coulait comme s'il coulait directement sur ses mains à cause des connexions nerveuses. La vie était rapidement devenue très déprimante, Misato s'enfonçait dans son travail depuis la mort de Kagi et les derniers évènements n'avait pas amélioré les choses. Quant à Asuka, elle était toujours à l'hôpital dans un état de grande déprime depuis l'assaut psychique du 15ième ange. Rei lui faisait peur depuis qu'il avait appris une partie de la vérité la concernant. Il passait la majeure partis de son temps seul dans cet appartement à déprimer à son tour, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, la ville était détruite en grande partie, l'école avait fermé et tous ses amis avaient fui. D'un certain point de vue, c'était mieux, il ne pouvait toujours pas voir Toji en face depuis l'accident avec l'Eva-03. Il passa ainsi le reste de la nuit éveillé à broyer du noir dans l'obscurité et le silence.

Le lendemain, ce fut donc un Shinji complètement dans le pâté qui sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, il y trouva une Misato en uniforme, elle n'avait certainement pas dû dormir de la nuit, une bière à la main en train de se perdre dans l'alcool.

Shinji- Bonjour Misato.

Misato(d'une voix déprimée)- Bonjour Shinji...

Shinji- Je vous prépare quelque chose à manger ?

Misato- non-merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

Shinji- Vous.... n'avez pas dormi ici ?

Misato- Non, je suis resté à la NERV toute la nuit, j'avais du travail. Je suis juste rentré voir si tu allais bien.

Shinji- Bof, couçi-couça...

Misato- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici toute la journée, tu vas déprimer. Va plutôt voir Asuka, peut-être que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir.

Shinji- Pourquoi pas, ça me fera passer le temps.

Misato- N'ai pas l'air si détaché, par les temps qui court, on a tous besoin de se soutenir mutuellement.

Shinji- si vous le dites...

Misato quitta la première l'appartement en prétextant du travail. Shinji fini dans la plus grande indifférence les quelques taches ménagères qui formaient son quotidien puis il quitta à son tour l'appartement pour se rendre directement à l'hôpital du QG de la NERV. Il avança dans le triste couloir blanc jusqu'à apercevoir l'écriteau indiquant 303, la chambre d'Asuka. Il resta un long moment devant la porte puis pris finalement son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Asuka était toujours là, les joues creuses, le regard livide éternellement fixé vers le plafond. Shinji s'approcha du lit, prit une chaise qui se trouvait là et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Shinji- Bonjour Asuka, il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Tu sais, sans toi, l'appartement est devenu bien calme, je ne vais pas te mentir, au début j'appréciait ça, mais maintenant, l'agitation me manque. J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir, ça me désole tant.

Asuka ne lui répondait pas, elle continuait de fixer le plafond. Shinji continua ainsi son monologue pendant un moment en confiant ses angoisses et les derniers évènements à Asuka. Puis finalement, constatant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la moindre réponse d'elle, pas même un 'Idiot de Shinji', il se résolu à partir.

Shinji- Bon, Asuka, je vais y aller mais je te promet de repasser te voir bientôt.

Il se leva puis posa sa main sur le front d'Asuka comme pour la réconforter de sa présence avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Shinji- Au revoir Asuka.

Asuka- Shinji...

Elle venait de prononcer son nom si doucement que Shinji eu du mal à y croire, il se figea un moment puis ce qu'il avait pris pour une hallucination se répéta à nouveau.

Asuka-....Shinji....

Shinji finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas et se précipita à côté du lit.

Shinji- Oui Asuka, c'est moi ! C'est Shinji ! Tu te sens comment ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Shinji était tellement heureux d'entendre une voix familière à laquelle se raccrocher qu'il ne se rendait presque plus compte de ce qu'il disait.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entré sud du géofront, en surface, un garde de la NERV venait relever son collègue. L'homme prit son quart sans grande motivation.

Garde- Quelle barbe, j'ai trois heures interminables de tour de garde qui m'attendent...

Alors qu'il commence à faire les cents pas devant la porte qu'il est censé garder, il relâche son attention, ce fut une erreur, un homme en noir ce glisse derrière lui, il lui place rapidement la main devant la bouche et le poignarde avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de ce rendre compte qu'il est mort.

Rapidement un petit groupe d'homme en tenue commando, une douzaine environ, passe par l'entrée sud en direction du géofront. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de commande du central dogma, les trois opérateurs Maya, Makoto et Shigeru délaissaient leur travail habituelle pour discuter tranquillement entre eux.

Maya- A votre avis, que va-t-on devenir maintenant que tous les anges sont morts ?

Makoto- Aucune idée, et personnellement je ne suis pas pressé de le savoir.

Shigeru- La NERV va sans doute être dissoute tôt ou tard et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire de nous.

Maya- Mais les EVA ? Et le QG ? Que vont-ils faire de tous cela ?

Makoto- Je ne pense pas que de simple sous-fifres comme nous allons être mis au courant.

Shigeru- Ils mettront sûrement tout au rencard et nous avec.

Alors qu'ils poursuivent leur discussion, ils ne se rendent pas compte que Misato et Ristuko arrivent à leur tour par le petit élévateur situé en arrière des pupitres de commandes.

Misato- Ce n'est pas très professionnels de parler pendant les heures de travail. Retournez à vos postes tout de suite !

Les trois en cœur- Oui major !

Misato- Halala, maintenant que le dernier ange est mort, tout le monde en profite pour se relâcher.

Ritsuko- Je préfère cette ambiance un peu plus détendue au stress qui règne ici habituellement.

Misato- Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas encore fini.

Makoto- Major !

Misato- Qu'y a-t-il Makoto ?

Makoto- Venez voir, je crois que nous avons un problème.

Misato s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour voir les écrans qu'il désignait.

Makoto- Nous avons un problème avec l'accès sud du géofront en surface.

Misato observa l'écran branché sur la caméra de surveillance de l'accès concerné.

Makoto- Le garde en poste ne répond pas.

Sur l'écran, Misato pouvait en effet constaté que le garde qui devrait être en faction n'était pas là et après une rapide observation, elle put distinguer une forme rouge sur le sol.

Misato- Ces caméras sont enregistrés ?

Makoto- Affirmatif !

Misato- Alors passez la vidéo en arrière.

Makoto- tout de suite !

Misato resta les yeux fixé sur l'écran pendant que la vidéo passait en retour rapide. Au bout d'un petit moment elle ordonna de la repasser en vitesse normal. Elle put voir la scène qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Le garde prenant son tour de garde avant de se faire silencieusement poignarder puis un groupe d'une douzaine d'homme en noir pénétré dans la base.

Misato- alerte générale ! Nous avons une intrusion dans la base ! Je répète : nous avons une intrusion dans la base ! (à Makoto)- De quand date l'enregistrement ?

Makoto- D'il y a quinze minutes major !

Misato- Ils ont eu le temps de descendre depuis tout ce temps. Que la sécurité se tienne prête et qu'elle fouille immédiatement tout le QG ainsi que le Géofront !

Le vice-commandant Fuyutsuki arriva à son tour en salle de contrôle après avoir entendu l'alarme.

Fuyutsuki- Que se passe-t-il Major ?

Misato- Une douzaine d'hommes vient de s'infiltrer dans le Géofront par l'entrée sud il y a une quinzaine de minute.

Maya- Major ! Je viens de les localiser, ils sont en train d'essayer de pirater un des terminaux de MAGI.

Ritsuko- Sceller immédiatement tous les accès extérieurs à MAGI, que ce soit par les labos ou tout le reste !

Shigeru- Tout de suite !

Maya- C'est trop tard ! Ils l'ont déjà piraté. Mais je rêve !

Ristuko- que se passe-t-il Maya ?

Maya- MAGI vient de planter comme un simple ordinateur de salon ! Le système se réinitialise. Six minutes avant réactivation du système MAGI.

Makoto- Les caméras et les détecteurs ne fonctionnent plus ! Nous avons perdu leur trace !

Misato- Bon sang ! Ils ont piraté MAGI pour pouvoir se déplacer tranquillement. Que les équipes de sécurités intisifient les recherches au alentour de leur dernière position connue !

Shigeru- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent bon sang ?

Misato- Ils en ont peut-être après les EVA, si c'est le cas, ils s'en prendront aux pilotes. Contactez Rei et dites-lui de se rendre dans l'Eva-00. Makoto, contacte Shinji sur son portable.

Makoto- Tout de suite !

Dans la chambre d'Asuka, Shinji essayait toujours d'obtenir une réponse d'elle. A son grand désespoir, elle n'avait plus rien dit, mais elle s'était assise sur son lit et son regard semblait un peu moins vide même si elle semblait toujours dénué d'expression humaine. Pendant un moment, Shinji fit une comparaison dans sa tête et se rendit compte qu'Asuka avait réussi à avoir un air plus robotique que Rei. Puis ce fut l'alarme qui retentit avant la sonnerie stridente de son portable.

Shinji- Allô ?

Misato- _Shinji, le QG vient d'être investie par une petite troupe d'homme, on pense qu'ils en ont après les EVA, donc qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre aux pilotes. Où est-tu ?_

Shinji- Je suis dans la chambre d'Asuka. Misato, elle commence à reprendre pied !

Misato- _On aura le temps de s'en réjouir plus tard, mais c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle. Elle peut marcher ?_

Shinji- Euh... oui, je crois... enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Misato- _Pas le temps de tergiverser ! Emmène-la jusqu'à l'EVA-02 puis fonce vers l'EVA-01 et si tu croise des hommes en noirs, fuis !_

Shinji- Mais, elle ne pourra... 

Misato- _Pas le temps Shinji, fonce !_

Shinji- Tout de suite ! (pensant)- Faut vraiment y retourner ? 

Shinji se dirigea vers le lit pour y retrouver une Asuka au regard toujours aussi vide.

Shinji- Asuka, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais il faut qu'on aille aux EVA immédiatement.

Shinji lui prit la main pour la faire se lever, elle tenait debout, c'était au moins un bon début mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Shinji attrapa une robe de chambre et la fit enfiler rapidement à Asuka qui se laissait faire le plus simplement du monde, puis il lui prit la main et l'entraîna en courant à travers les couloir avec pour objectif d'atteindre les EVA.

Pendant ce temps, en salle de commande, le commandant Ikari venait d'arriver à son tour, il s'était installé à sa place habituelle et avait prit son éternelle pose insondable.

Shigeru- Major, pourquoi envoyer les pilotes aux EVA, Asuka ne peut pas se synchroniser avec son EVA et de toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi elle peuvent nous servir dans une telle situation.

Misato- Si comme je le pense, ils comptent s'en prendre aux EVA et donc à s'attaquer aux pilotes, il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient dans leurs EVA, c'est encore le lieu le plus sûr. Shinji doit être en route avec Asuka, où en est Rei ?

Makoto- Elle est en place dans son EVA, mais celle-ci vient à peine d'être reconstruite, elle ne peut pas encore être activer.

Misato- Qu'elle y reste quand même. Postez des gardes autour de l'EVA et fermer tous les accès.

Makoto- Bien !

Fuyutsuki (à Gendô)- Je me demande ce que les vieillards nous réservent encore. Pensez-vous qu'ils en aient vraiment après les EVA ?

Gendô- Ce genre d'intervention n'était pas du tout attendu, ils sont en train de modifier leur scénario pour se jouer de nous.

Makoto- Major ! Une équipe de la sécurité à eu un contact avec l'ennemi, mais ils les ont encore perdu !

Misato- Où étaient-ils ?

Makoto- Dans le Dogma et apparemment ils descendent toujours.

Misato (pensant)- Ils n'en ont pas après les EVA alors ? (A Makoto)- Recontacte Shinji immédiatement !

Makoto- Tout de suite !

Quelques instants après, Misato put entendre la voix de Shinji dans le micro.

Misato- Shinji, où es-tu ?

Shinji- _Je me dirige vers les cages, j'y serai dans quelques minutes._

Misato- Parfait, va vers les vestiaires et attends-moi là.

Shinji- _D'accord._

Shinji coupa la communication.

Misato- Ritsuko, où en es-tu avec MAGI ?

Ritsuko- Le virus qu'ils ont introduit ne peut être contré mais MAGI devrait redémarrer d'ici peu.

Misato- Très bien, je pars à la rencontre de Shinji et Asuka. Prévenez-moi dès que MAGI redevient opérationnelle et envoyez un comité d'accueil à nos invités dès que vous les avez repérés.

Shigeru- Bien Major !

Misato quitta la salle de contrôle du centrale Dogma et se dirigea à son tour vers les cages afin de retrouver Shinji et Asuka le plus vite possible.

Misato (pensant)- On ne sait pas ce que veulent ces types, ça rend la situation plus dangereuse. Ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi. Je dois vite retrouver Shinji et Asuka.

Misato poursuivi sa route au pas de course à travers les couloirs de la NERV où régnait le vacarme assourdissant des sirènes d'alarme alertant de l'intrusion.

A suivre...Ecrit par SuperBahamut 

Notes de l'auteur : voici la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait. Pour le moment ce n'est qu'une reprise du film avec certaines scènes, notamment celle de l'hôpital, que j'ai reprises selon mes goûts mais je vous promets de faire une histoire sympathique.


	2. chapitre 2: dissension

Notes de l'auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre, pour votre plus grand plaisir, ici, vous pourrez voir la suite de l'intrigue mise en place dans le premier chapitre. Ici, je vous offre un peu de mystère, associé à un peu d'action, j'espère vous satisfaire.

Disclaimer : Les persos d'Evangelion ne sont pas à moi, ils sont propriété du studio Gainax, cette fic est faite à pur titre de loisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**EVANGELION : UN NOUVEAU COMBAT**

_CHAPITRE 2 : DISSENSION_

Les alarmes d'intrusion hurlaient toujours à travers les couloirs de la NERV. Misato continuait sa course ainsi que Shinji qui entraînait Asuka par la main. Shinji laissa son esprit divaguer un moment, il se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait eu un contacte physique aussi long avec elle et qu'en temps normal, cela lui aurait déjà valu insulte et grosse claque. Puis il revint à la réalité en apercevant Misato dans le même couloir que lui. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Misato- Te voilà enfin !

Shinji- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible.

Misato- Pas le temps, fonce vite aux vestiaires, ensuite va dans l'Eva-01 et attends mes instructions, je m'occupe d'Asuka.

Shinji- OK !

Shinji lâcha, un peu à contre-cœur, la main d'Asuka et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Misato prit le relais et entraîna Asuka par la main jusqu'aux vestiaires où elle se hâta de l'habiller. Asuka avait repris quelques couleurs mais restait toujours le regard vide et se laissait faire le plus naturellement du monde pendant que Misato lui enlevait ses vêtements pour lui enfiler sa plug-suit. Pressée par le temps, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps, lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle reprit la main d'Asuka et se précipita vers la sortie, à peine sortie, elle croisa Shinji dans le couloirs en train d'ajuster sur sa tête ses barrettes de transmission. Ils reprirent leur course jusqu'aux cages. Shinji bifurqua à un embranchement pour se rendre dans la cage de l'EVA-01 pendant que Misato emmenait Asuka jusqu'à son Eva-02. Asuka ne faisait toujours rien par elle-même, elle se contentait de suivre là où on l'emmenait. Misato dû donc l'emmener jusqu'à l'entry-plug et l'asseoir à l'intérieur avant de lui adresser un léger et la laisser en sécurité dans son EVA. Le portable de Misato sonna aussitôt qu'elle eu fini, Makoto l'appelait depuis la salle de contrôle.

Misato- Que se passe-t-il ?

Makoto- _Le système MAGI vient de redémarrer, nous pourrons de nouveau utiliser les capteurs d'ici peu._

Misato- Parfait, je viens d'installer Asuka dans son EVA, où en est Shinji ?

Makoto- _Il est dans l'EVA-01 en attente d'instruction._

Misato- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se précipita jusqu'en salle de contrôle, pour une fois, elle eu la délicatesse de ne pas se perdre et arriva donc rapidement.

Misato- Rapport !

Maya- MAGI a redémarré, les systèmes commence à revenir les uns après les autres.

Shigeru- Les capteurs et les caméras fonctionnent de nouveau, nous avons la localisation des intrus ! Ils sont tout au fond du Dogma !

Misato- Ils sont au terminal ?

Shigeru- Négatif, ils sont juste au-dessus, ils s'attaquent au coffre de haute sécurité.

Makoto- Je confirme, ils viennent de finir d'ouvrir toutes les serrures électroniques !

Fuyutsuki (A Gendo)- Ils sont donc bien envoyé par la Seele.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais on pouvait sentir l'inquiétude qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Misato- Qu'y a-t-il dans ce coffre ?

Ritsuko- Seul le commandant et le vice-commandant le savent.

Misato- (pensant)- Encore de secrets...

Shigeru- Major, ils viennent de sortir une grande mallette du coffre et maintenant ils font demi-tour vers la sortie.

Les Caméras ayant été basculé sur grand écran, tout le monde pouvait voir en directe le petit groupe d'homme emporter l'objet en question. A ce vue, Gendo perdit tout sang froid et se lava brusquement de son siège.

Gendo- Que les équipes de sécurité tirent à vue ! Aucune sommation ! Nous devons récupérer ce qu'ils viennent de prendre impérativement ! Envoyez l'EVA-01 dans le géofront afin de les stopper s'ils veulent s'enfuir par les routes externes.

Misato, bien que très surprise pas l'attitude de son commandant, se contenta d'obéir.

Misato- Oui commandant ! Envoyez l'EVA-01 dans le Géofront immédiatement !

Maya- Bien !

L'EVA-01 fut rapidement débarrassé des verrous de sa cage avant d'être emmené dans le géofront, Shinji ne comprenait toujours pas entièrement la raison de toute cette agitation jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre de communication avec la salle de contrôle ne le tire sa réflexion.

Misato- Shinji, les intrus ont apparemment réussi à prendre ce qu'ils cherchaient, s'ils essayent de quitter le Géofront par les routes extérieurs, tu devras les arrêter, c'est compris ?

Shinji- Compris !

Misato- Bien, reste en attente. Où en sont nos invités surprises ?

Shigeru- Les équipes de sécurités signalent un contact ennemi, attendez ! Ils viennent de les perdre, nous avons des blessés.

Misato- Sceller tous les accès, il faut les bloquer à tout prix !

Maya- Impossible, MAGI n'est pas encore entièrement restaurée, on ne peut pas contrôler toutes les portes d'ici.

Misato- Bon sang ! Quelle est leur position ?

Makoto- Ils remontent tout le dogma rapidement, on n'arrive pas les arrêtés, c'est pas croyable, ils arrivent à éviter les pièges de la sécurité !

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de l'entry-plug de l'EVA-02, Asuka restait assise avec le même regard dénué d'expression, cependant, quelque chose la fit réagir, elle prenait peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle était et cela lui remémora de bien pénible souvenirs. Elle commença à se rappeler le point d'origine qui l'avait mené à cet état. L'attaque mentale du 15ième ange avait ramené à la surface son triste passé, la folie dans laquelle avait plongé sa mère avant de se pendre pour être finalement découverte par une Asuka de cinq ans toute fière de devenir pilote d'EVA. Elle avait enfoui tous cela au plus profond d'elle et s'était paré d'un masque d'arrogance et d'égocentrisme. Tout ceci fut balayé par cette attaque, la déprime et le doute l'avaient gagnés, elle avait finalement abandonné et s'était enfuie pour au final, se retrouvé dans cet état. Mais dernièrement, une voix était venue la trouver, une fois qu'elle connaissait, tel une bouée de sauvetage dans le grand océan tumultueux qu'était devenue son esprit, la voix de Shinji. Mais maintenant, une autre voix vint la trouver, celle-ci semblait venir de l'intérieur...

Voix- Tu es finalement revenue...

Asuka- Qui es-tu ?

Voix- Tu me connais...

Asuka- Qui es-tu ?

Voix- Tu le sais déjà, tu refuse simplement de l'admettre...

Asuka- Maman... ?

Voix- Asuka...

Asuka- Toi... Celle qui m'a abandonnée.

Voix- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée...

Asuka- Menteuse !

Voix- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée...

Asuka- Tu as essayé de me tuer et après tu es morte ! Tu es partie et tu m'a laissé toute seule !

Voix- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé seule.

Asuka- Quoi ?

Voix- Je suis toujours resté avec toi, depuis le début...

Asuka- Maman...

De retour dans le central Dogma.

Makoto- L'ennemi vient de pénétrer dans le hangar 7 ! J'ai la confirmation qu'ils viennent de voler un véhicule.

Misato- Ils passent par les routes ?

Shigeru- Affirmatif, ils sont sur la rampe n°23 et ils se dirigent vers la sortie sud.

Misato- Ils ne s'embêtent pas, ils passent par là où ils sont rentrés. Enfin, ça nous arrange, Makoto, contacte Shinji.

Makoto- Tout de suite !

Shinji attendait toujours à l'intérieur de son EVA quand une fenêtre avec le centre de commande s'ouvrit en face de lui.

Misato- Shinji, l'ennemi a mordu, ils passent par une route externe, ils sont actuellement sur la route 23 au sud, est-ce que tu les vois ?

Shinji se tourna dans la direction indiqué et après un gros plan de sa caméra, il vit une camionnette marqué du logo de la NERV se diriger à grande vitesse vers la sortie.

Shinji- Je les ai repéré.

Misato- Parfait alors intercepte-les et bloque leur toutes échappatoires jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts.

Shinji- Compris !

L'EVA-01 se mit à courir jusqu'à la route indiqué, puis afin de bloquer la route de la camonniette, il plaça sa main au milieu de la route, la camionnette stoppa net et avant de pouvoir faire demi-tour, l'EVA-01 plaça son autre main sur la route, bloquant ainsi toute sortie aux intrus.

Misato- Bien joué ! Maintenant, ils sont faits comme des rats !

Un homme sortit de la camionnette armé de ce qui ressemblait à un lance-roquettes.

Misato- Une roquette contre une EVA, c'est absurde ! Shinji, dresse ton AT-field et tu ne sentira rien !

Shinji exécuta ses ordres et dressa l'AT-field de l'EVA-01. L'homme poursuivit néanmoins sa manœuvre et fit feu vers la tête de l'EVA-01. Le projectile se dirigea rapidement vers la tête de l'EVA, cependant, l'explosion fut faible, non pas qu'elle fut diminuer par l'AT-field. Ce n'était pas une roquette qu'ils venaient de tirer mais une sorte de grosse fusée éclairante. L'explosion dégagea un puissant éclair de lumière. Ce fut terrible pour Shinji car la charge avait explosé au niveau des yeux de son EVA, la forte lumière avait brûlé les yeux de son EVA, et indirectement, avait brûlé les siens. Shinji se tenait le visage avec les mains tout en hurlant fortement, tellement la douleur était insupportable. Sous l'effet de la réaction de Shinji, l'EVA-01 se tordit aussi de douleur en se tenant la tête avec ses mains et en titubant à travers le Géofront, libérant ainsi la route et permettant aux hommes de s'enfuir du Géofront.

Dans le central Dogma.

Makoto- Rapport : L'ennemi vient de s'enfuir, nous les avons perdu.

Misato- C'est un échec...

Gendo (devenue furieux)- NON !

Tout le monde se retourna à cet réaction du commandant, lequel semblait troublé au plus haut point, puis il se retira suivi de Fuyutsuki.

Misato- Mais qu'ont-ils donc pris pour mettre le commandant dans cet état ?

Ritsuko- Je ne sais pas...

Misato s'était approché d'elle afin de lui parler un peu plus discrètement.

Misato- Ne me mens pas, tu sais très bien ce qu'ils ont pris en réalité.

Ritsuko- Je ne suis pas sûr... Et écoute, pour le moment, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le sache, alors fais-moi confiance.

Puis elle s'éloigna et quitta à son tour le centre de commandement.

Misato (avec un air blasé)- Je vois déjà la tonne de paperasse qui m'attendent avec cette histoire...

Pendant ce temps dans le géofront, l'Eva-01 continuait à tituber sous l'effet de la douleur, puis elle menaça de tomber mais au moment fatidique, elle fut finalement retenue. Shinji essaya d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux, il crut voir sur le moment l'EVA-02. Ensuite ce fut le silence et Shinji finit par s'évanouir à cause du stress et de la douleur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était de retour dans la cage de l'EVA. Le LCL s'évacua de la plug et Shinji recracha instinctivement celui qu'il avait dans les poumons, la plug s'ouvrit ensuite et il sentit quelqu'un l'aider à sortir, ces yeux lui faisant trop mal pour pouvoir les ouvrir et voir de qui il s'agissait. Une fois hors de la plug, il entendit des bruits de pas puis des voix qu'il reconnaissait.

Misato- Shinji ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Shinji- Euh..........Plus ou moins.

Il sentit ensuite des mains se poser sur son visage et commencer à lui examiner les yeux.

Ritsuko- C'est bon, ces yeux n'ont rien, une fois passé la douleur du flash, il retrouvera normalement la vue.

Shinji- Que s'est-il passé ?

Misato- Ils t'ont tiré dessus avec une roquette éclairante. Elle t'a aveuglé par l'intermédiaire de l'EVA, ensuite tu as bien failli tomber sur le QG mais tu as été rattrapé à temps par l'EVA-02.

Shinji- Asuka ? Mais je croyais que...

Il fut tout de suite interrompu par une autre vois qu'il connaissait bien.

Asuka- Alors Baka ? T'arrive même plus à tenir debout sans mon aide maintenant ?

Il ne rêvait pas, il entendait vraiment la voix d'Asuka, cette voix qui lui avait manqué pendant beaucoup de temps. Il essaya péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux mais les lumière lui faisait toujours trop mal, et la seul chose qu'il put voir l'espace d'un instant, ce fut le visage d'Asuka entouré de lumière. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle lui apparut, comme une déesse entouré de lumière...

Dans un tout endroit, très sombre, Gendo était assis à un bureau en arborant son éternel posture alors que Fuyutsuki se tenait debout à ses côtés, toujours impassible.

Gendo- Sans CA, tous mes plans tombent à l'eau.

Fuyutsuki- Nous avons sous-estimé la SEELE et maintenant nous en payons le prix.

Leur discussion fut interrompu par l'arrivé des monolithe des membres de la SEELE, leur allure sinistre les rendait toujours aussi inquiétant, les membres de la SEELE ne se montrait jamais, il se cachait derrière ses monolithes portant la très sympathique marque « SEELE SOUND ONLY » accompagné du numéro du membre. Mais cette fois, sur les douze monolithes, il n'y en avait que six, en effet, n'était présent que les membres n°1, 4, 6, 7, 9 et 12.

Gendo- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? La SEELE nous attaque et maintenant, elle n'ose même pas se présenter au complet ?

N°1- La SEELE est au complet.

Fuyutsuki- Que signifie cette mauvaise blague ?

N°1- Il ne s'agit pas d'une blague ! Nous avons été trahi !

N°6- Le n°2 nous as trahi et dans sa folie, il a entraîné la moitié de ce conseil.

N°9- Ce sont eux qui ont ordonné que l'on viennent vous voler Adam...

N°4- ...Que vous teniez enfermé à l'état embryonnaire dans vos coffres de haute-sécurité.

Gendo- Il y a donc eu dissension au sein de la SEELE, vous n'êtes donc plus capable de maintenir votre unité ?

N°1- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vos sarcasmes Ikari ! Tous ceci perturbe le scénario.

N°12- Les renégats ignorent maintenant complètement les manuscrits de la mer morte, ce qui fait tomber tous nos projets à l'eau...

N°1- ...De même que les votre Ikari.

Gendo- En effet...

N°1- Nous ignorons à l'heure actuelle où il se trouve et où il ont emmené Adam. Cependant, leur plan est lui parfaitement prévisible...

_A suivreécrit par SUPERBAHAMUT_

Notes de l'auteur : Voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura satisfait, la suite arrivera très bientôt. Que signifie cette intrusion ? Pourquoi la SEELE est en proie à une trahison ? Que veulent-ils faire d'ADAM ? Que vont devenir nos héros ? Autant de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses prochainement.


	3. Chapitre 3: retour à la réalité

**Notes de l'auteur : après plus d'un an, je me décide enfin à sortir le chapitre 3, je sais c'est abusé, mais au moins, ma fic n'est pas dead. Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre 3 !**

**Disclaimer : Les persos d'évangelion ne sont pas à moi mais à l'auteur de la série, je fais cette fic pour le plaisir et à des fins non commerciale, et blabla et blabla…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**EVANGELION : UN NOUVEAU COMBAT**

_CHAPITRE 3 : RETOUR A LA REALITE_

Shinji avait choisi de rentrer, on lui avait proposé de rester à l'hôpital du QG pour la nuit le temps que sa vue lui revienne mais, s'il y a bien une chose une qu'il avait appris à détester, mis à part son père, c'était les chambres d'hôpital. Shinji fut donc reconduit par Misato, ainsi que Asuka, qui maintenant revenue à la réalité avait exigé qu'on la laisse rentrer elle aussi. Une fois la voiture garée (version Misato), Shinji fut amené jusqu'à la porte d'entrée par Misato, car même si sa vue lui revenait petit à petit, toute lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux et il devait les maintenir clos. Une fois arrivée sur le seuil, Misato plaça Shinji entre les doux(?) bras d'Asuka.

Misato- Je te le confie Asuka, moi je dois repartir, avec tout ça, j'ai encore des tonnes de boulot qui m'attendent, on se voit demain les enfants !

Asuka- Attends, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois s'occuper du baka aveugle ?

Malheureusement pour elle, sa question demeura sans réponse, Misato avait déjà fermé la porte et était repartie.

Asuka- Pfuu… A peine arrivé et déjà dans les problèmes.

Shinji- Désolé Asuka.

Asuka- Ecoute, je ne suis pas sortie du néant où j'étais pour t'entendre recommencer à t'excuser à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait une remarque !

Shinji- T'as raison excuse-moi.

Asuka- C'est pas vrai, t'écoute rien ! Bon laisse tomber, je vais t'amener jusqu'à ta chambre.

Asuka tenait Shinji par le bras pour le guidait jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle fit coulisser la porte puis le mena jusqu'à son lit en prenant soin de ne pas allumer pour ne pas faire mal aux yeux de Shinji. Une fois Shinji assis sur lit, Asuka se dirigea vers la sortie.

Shinji- Asuka.

Elle s'arrêta à la mention de son nom mais ne se retourna pas.

Asuka- Quoi ?

Shinji- Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire… Ce matin, tu étais comme une coquille vide et maintenant tu es revenue, que s'est-il passé.

Asuka- C'est… C'est pas tes oignons baka !

Puis elle claque violemment la porte, Shinji, même s'il ne pouvait le voir, se représentait très bien la scène. A tâtons, il chercha son lecteur SDAT pour écouter les pistes 25 et 26, ses préférés et les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère avant de s'endormir profondément, la journée avait été longue…

La fatigue liée aux évènements ainsi que la fatigue morale eurent rapidement le dernier mot et Shinji s'endormit très rapidement. Le lendemain, il put donc se réveiller en étant en meilleure forme que les jours précédents. Shinji se leva et alla directement ouvrir en grand les rideaux de sa chambre, il ouvrit les yeux en pleine lumière, par chance, sa vue lui était revenue, c'était une consolation, même si la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait poser son regard était la ville en reconstruction de Tokyo-3. Malgré le repos, les évènements récents lui avait ouvert l'appétit, il sortit donc de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait plus eu le temps de broyer du noir, tout redevenait-il comme avant ? Cette question lui trottina dans l'esprit jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Asuka se fasse entendre.

Asuka- Hé Baka ! Mon petit-déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul ! T'attends quoi ? Le déluge ?

Oui… Tout redevenait normal.

Néanmoins content de retrouver un semblant de la vie d'avant, Shinji le fit sans ronchonner et tous les deux se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard à table devant un petit-déjeuner préparer, pour une fois, avec joie. Le retour d'Asuka avait redonné un peu le goût de vivre à Shinji qui se contentait de la fixer avec un grand sourire.

Asuka- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça !

Shinji- Euh… rien, désolée…

Asuka- T'es encore en train de t'imaginer des trucs pervers.

Shinji- Mais non !

Asuka- Mouais… Au fait, on a quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ?

Shinji- Non, je ne pense pas, l'école est détruite et tout le monde a fui et comme une partie de la ville est aussi détruite, on a pas grand chose à faire…

Asuka- Condamné à rester là en gros…

Shinji- Je le crains.

La conversation dura ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, Asuka semblait redevenir de plus en plus comme avant, ce qui réjouissait Shinji. Puis le téléphone sonna.

Shinji- Allô ?

Misato- _C'est toi Shinji, comment vont tes yeux ?_

Shinji- Bien, j'y vois très bien.

Misato- _Et Asuka ?_

Shinji- Ca va.

Misato- _Parfait, vous devez venir à la NERV tout à l'heure._

Shinji- Pourquoi ?

Misato- _D'une part pour une visite médicale pour toi et Asuka, puis pour de la paperasse à propos d'hier et peut-être des tests de synchro. De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à faire aujourd'hui._

Shinji- Mouais… 

Misato- _Très bien, alors à plus tard !_

Shinji raccrocha le téléphone puis soupira longuement.

Asuka- Alors ?

Shinji- Direction la NERV tout à l'heure. Il semblerait que l'on ait une journée remplie en prévision finalement.

Aussitôt près, aussitôt partis, plutôt mû par l'ennuie qu'autre chose. Shinji se rendit compte à quel point la routine avait envahi sa vie, jusqu'ici, le chemin pour aller à la NERV était toujours le même, Shinji avait tellement l'habitude de le prendre que ce soit depuis la maison ou l'école, mais avec les destructions, il fallait faire des détours et Shinji semblait découvrir un autre monde. Finalement arrivés à la NERV où ils avaient là aussi pris des habitudes, on leur donna les ordres de Misato, se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ce chemin là, Shinji n'aurait pas voulu à avoir l'habitude de le prendre, que ce soit pour lui ou pour les autres. Mais la surprise est souvent grande quand la routine gagne et cette fois la surprise prit la forme de Rei au détour d'un couloir. Shinji se figea un moment sous le coup de la surprise, Asuka s'arrêta aussi mais sa situation après le combat contre le 15ième Ange faisait qu'elle ignorait tout de Rei.

Rei- Bonjour Shinji, pilote Sorûy.

Asuka- Tiens Wondergirl, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Rei- Comme vous je crois, examen de contrôle… Au fait Shinji, on m'a dit que tu avais été blessé aux yeux pendant la dernière opération, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Shinji resta interdit un moment, Rei se trouvait devant lui comme si rien n'était, mais lui savait la vérité… Il savait que ce qu'il avait en face de lui était une autre Rei dans laquelle on avait implanté les souvenirs de l'ancienne.

Shinji- Euh… oui, oui, mais ce n'était que temporaire, ça va mieux maintenant.

Rei-(toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude)- Tant mieux je suis contente pour toi…

Puis elle reprit son chemin et disparut comme elle était venue, au détour d'un couloir. Shinji ne bougeait toujours pas, il avait l'expression d'un type qui a vu un revenant.

Asuka- Et bien Shinji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es tout pâle.

Shinji- Euh… rien, on y va ?

Asuka-(le visage sombre)- Toi tu me cache des trucs…

Puis sans prévenir, elle lui attrape les joue et commence à tirer dessus dans l'espoir de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Asuka- Allez ! Avoue que tu sors avec Rei !

Shinji-(toujours en train de se faire torturer par Asuka)- Faudra que tu me dise un jour où tu va chercher des idées aussi farfelue.

Asuka- J'arrêterais pas tant que tu ne me dira rien.

Shinji- D'accord, d'accord. (Plus bas) Mais pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles…

Plus tard, au centre médical de la Nerv, ils furent accueillis par une Misato visiblement plombé par une nuit de travail intense avant d'être pris en charge pour des examens de routine. Misato qui attendait tranquillement, s'accordant une pause au milieu de la tonne de boulot et de paperasse qui l'attendait, fut rejoint par Ritsuko. Misato replongea dans ses souvenirs, une question lui revenait sans cesse : Pourquoi Ritsuko Akagi avait-elle était libéré peu après la mort du dernier ange ? Elle savait que c'était la destruction du système Factice qui l'avait envoyé en prison, elle y avait directement assisté mais les secrets sont une valeur courante à la NERV et il fallait donc mettre ça sur le dos du commandant en attendant de pouvoir trouver les réponses par elle-même.

Misato- Alors, Comment vont-ils ?

Ritsuko- Bien. Shinji a récupéré la totalité de son acuité visuelle, ce n'était que très passager, quant à Asuka, elle refuse toujours de nous dire pourquoi elle s'est subitement réveillé après une tentative de suicide et son séjour à l'hôpital. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quand même mon idée.

Misato- Hum ? Et ce serait… ?

Ritsuko- Ne pose pas trop de question.

Misato- (à elle-même) Evidement…(à Ritsuko) Et dans quel état est l'EVA-01 ?

Ritsuko- Aucun dommage, la roquette était là pour aveuglé Shinji et l'AT-field a absorbé le choc.

Misato- Il savait exactement où et comment agir, ils ont dû prévoir leur coup longtemps à l'avance.

Ritsuko- Oui, il avait tout ce qu'il leur fallait, le virus implanté dans MAGI a réussi à progresser malgré les mise à jour constantes des protocoles de sécurités et ils en ont aussi profité pour pirater les caméra et les capteurs.

Misato- Ce qui explique comment ils ont fait pour éviter les équipes de la sécurité. Enfin bref, tu en as fini avec eux ?

Ritsuko- Dans l'immédiat oui, mais vu que leur emploi du temps n'est pas aussi surchargé que le tien, je vais leur faire passer un test de synchro cet après-midi, ainsi qu'à Rei.

Misato- L'EVA-00 est déjà remise en état ?

Ritsuko- Oui, depuis peu.

Misato- Cette EVA a été complètement détruite et vous avez réussi à la recréer en si peu de temps et malgré tous les problèmes qu'on a eu ?

Ritsuko- Nous conservons des échantillons de tissus ainsi que toutes les données des EVA grâce à MAGI, il n'est pas si difficile de recréer une EVA à partir d'un modèle existant, c'est un simple clonage si tu veux. Ce qui est difficile, c'est de créer une EVA nouvelle de toute pièce.

Misato- Je vois, dans ce cas, je les emmène déjeuner et on se voit après.

Elle lui tourne le dos et commence à partir.

Ritsuko- Pense à ne pas oublier les tonnes de boulot qui t'attendent.

Si la subtilité devait avoir un nom, ce ne serait certainement pas celui de Ritsuko Akagi, telle furent les pensées de Misato en quittant la pièce.

Autre lieu, un endroit sombre, Gendo Ikari se trouvait assis à un bureau, la seul lumière qui filtrait était celle de son ordinateur. Devant lui, se trouvait à un autre bureau, Kiele Lorenz, le président de la SEELE, enfin, son image était là, une simple projection holographique très réaliste grâce au progrès de l'époque, preuve que grâce à la science, l'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus de Dieu, il était maintenant devenue presque omniprésent s'il le voulait. Seul à seul, Kiele eu la délicatesse d'apparaître à Gendo en entier et non plus sous la forme d'un monolithe noir flanqué d'une inscription rouge.

Kiele- Dans qu'elle état se trouvait-il avant ?

Gendo- La tentative de cryogénisation dans la bakélite n'as eu que 40 des effets souhaité, nous n'avons pas pus stoppé sa progression, tout au plus la ralentir et la contenir en surface.

Kiele- Combien de temps pour être utilisable ?

Gendo- Difficile à dire, si on le sort de sa protection et qu'on le place dans un milieu adéquat, alors tout peut aller très vite.

Kiele- Nos forces ?

Gendo- Suffisante dans un premier temps tant qu'«ils» ne maîtriseront pas correctement le processus mais elles ne dureront guère. Une EVA est à peine reconstruite et nécessite des tests, les pilotes des deux autres sont dans un état émotif instable pour le moment. Mais n'avez-vous pas cette autre solution en réserve ?

Kiele- A cause de cette histoire, ce n'est plus une solution envisageable, mais j'ai néanmoins un plan de rechange.

Il tapote quelque chose sur l'écran devant lui et quelque chose s'affiche sur l'écran à Gendo.

Gendo- Je vois… Quand ?

Kiele- Le plus tôt possible, «ils» ne vont pas attendre qu'on leur donne la permission.

Le LCL… Shinji détestait ce liquide, mais seulement voilà, il était bien obligé de se noyer dedans à chaque qu'il se servait de l'EVA ou qu'il faisait un test de synchro. Ce fut alors avec un certain soulagement qu'il prit note de la voix de Ritsuko annonçant la fin des tests pour la journée. La plug se vida et Shinji recracha rapidement le LCL contenue dans ses poumons, respiré de l'air non liquide est une sensation bien plus agréable en attendant la voix de Ritsuko dans le haut-parleur.

Ritsuko- Bon vos résultats maintenant. Rei, c'est bon quoique qu'une légère baisse, le temps de reconfigurer correctement ton EVA. Shinji, tu as baissé, il est temps de te ressaisir.

Shinji- Oui… répondit-il sans grande motivation dans la voix.

Ritsuko- Quand à toi Asuka… bon c'est toujours mieux que la dernière fois mais tu est encore loin de tes résultats d'avant.

Asuka- Ouais, ouais c'est bon, ça va revenir.

Misato- on verra bien. En attendant, vous avez quartier libre pour la journée, Shinji, Asuka, je vous verrais ce soir.

Deux mois passèrent ainsi… Deux mois d'une paix somme toute relative. La NERV faisait en sorte de favoriser la reconstruction. Mais au-delà d'une ville, c'était avant tous leur forteresse que les gens reconstruisaient et Shinji le savait. Il savait au fond de lui que les combats allaient reprendre, mais contre qui ? Shinji pensait que tout était fini avec Kaoru, que les anges était une menace éliminée. Mais alors contre qui devait-il encore se battre ? Contre des hommes ? Comme ceux qui était venu cette fois-là et dont Misato ne voulait rien lui dire ? Mais il ne voulait se battre contre d'autres humains. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais souhaité se battre, que ce soit contre des humains ou même les anges. Lui-même avait du mal à savoir pourquoi il se battait, mais il le faisait et c'était la seule chose qu'il savait. Shinji et Asuka avaient finalement eu une petite discussion où Shinji raconta ce qu'il savait (et surtout ce qu'il avait compris) sur Rei et les quelques autres petites choses qu'il avait découverte par hasard avec Misato. Asuka n'eu pour réaction qu'un simple « Pfeu, je savais bien qu'elle était bizarre cette fille ».

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour eux, celui de retourner dans leur ancienne école, leurs anciens camarades avaient fini par revenir et ils étaient tant pour eux aussi de retourner à un semblant de vie normale. Au gré de leur pas, les deux children purent contempler la ville qui se reconstruisait petit à petit pour finalement arrivé devant l'école. Shinji s'arrêta avant d'en franchir les grilles.

Asuka- Un problème ?

Shinji était mal à l'aise pour une raison évidente, Toji revenait lui aussi à l'école, son ami qui à cause de lui s'était retrouvé amputé de sa jambe gauche. Shinji en resta tétanisé un moment jusqu'à qu'une voix ne le ramène à la réalité.

-Yo Shinji, si tu reste comme ça au milieu du chemin, on va finir par te rentrer dedans.

Shinji se retourna et fit Toji qui le saluait de la main avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Shinji- Toji… mais… co…que….

Toji- Hein ? Ha tu dois te demander comment je fais pour marcher alors que je suis censé avoir une gibolle en moins !

Toji remonta alors la jambe gauche de son pantalon, dévoilant le membre mécanique qui remplaçait dorénavant la jambe qui lui fut arraché lors de la tragique tentative avec l'EVA-04.

Toji- T'as vu, c'est fou tout ce que la biomécanique arrive à faire de nos jours, on peut dire qu'ils sont pas radins à la NERV !

Shinji- Mais… je suis désolée Toji…

Toji- Shinji, tu n'as pas à le faire.

Shinji- Arrête ! C'est de ma faute si tu as été blessé !

Toji- Je ne crois pas. Tu sais, après cette histoire, je me suis débrouillé pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et en gros j'ai compris que c'était pas toi mais une espèce de pilote automatique sur ton EVA qui m'a fait ça.

Shinji- Ils l'ont fait car je me suis montré lâche.

Toji- Tu étais prêt à mourir pour ne pas me tuer, je n'appelle pas ça de la lâcheté. Bon allez viens les cours nous appelle, même s'il ne me réjouissent pas des masses.

Sur ce, Toji attrapa Shinji par le poigné et le tira derrière lui.

Asuka- Ce type passe vraiment du coq à l'âne…

La journée de cours commença d'abord avec les retrouvailles entre ami avec Kensuke et Hikari, pour se poursuivre par les cours dispensé par le même vieux professeur, revenus lui aussi…au grand désespoir de tous. Puis la journée pris fin dans une ambiance de normalité retrouvé, signe que tous semblait recommencé comme avant.

Shinji et Asuka marchait tranquillement sur le chemin du retour…

Asuka- Halala, quand on retrouve enfin quelque chose qui fasse passez l'ennuie dans lequel on vivait depuis deux mois, il faut que ce soit ce vieux prof encore plus ennuyeux qui reviennent, enfin je suis bien contente de revoir Hikari. Et toi ? Je suppose que t'es content de retrouver tes deux idiots.

Shinji- Il ne sont pas idiots Asuka et oui, je suis content de les revoir.

Asuka- Enfin, dépêchons nous de rentrer que tu puisse préparer le dîner, je meurs de faim moi.

Shinji- Ok….

Leur attention fut soudain prise par les sirènes d'alarme de la ville qui se mirent à hurler en même temps qu'ils entendirent leurs téléphones se mettre à sonner.

Asuka- Je crois que le dîner est annulé…

Pendant ce temps, central Dogma.

Misato- Rapport !

Makoto- Ligne de défense de Gora en partie détruite, l'ennemi avance rapidement en détruisant tous sur son passage.

Misato- avons-nous une image ?

Shigeru- Affichage sur moniteur centrale dans 3 secondes.

Ce qui apparut provoqua la stupéfaction de tous ceux présent dans le CDC.

Misato- Non, dites-moi que je rêve…

Maya- Confirmation de MAGI, affichage bleu : c'est un ange !

Si l'être qui leur apparut sur l'écran géant impressionna à ce point Misato, c'était sans nul doute pour son extraordinaire ressemblance avec le troisième ange. Il était presque le même, sauf à quelques détails près : il avait quatre bras, d'étrange marque rouge luisante brillant sur son corps vert et il faisait preuve d'une agressivité envers ce qui l'entourait quasi inexistante chez les précédents anges. Poussant des hurlements furieux vers le ciel, l'ange annonçait clairement ces intentions, le tout était maintenant de l'arrêter, peu importe ce qu'il voulait…

_A suivre…par SuperBahamut_

**Un nouveau combat va commencer, seulement cette fois, il se peut que cela ne se passe pas comme les autres fois. Que se passera-t-il face à cette ennemie si connue et encore tellement inconnue ?**

**Next chapter : Un ange, des Eva et ?**


	4. Chapitre 4: un ange, des EVA et ?

EVANGELION : APOCALYPSE ANGELS

_CHAPITRE 4 : UN ANGE, DES EVA ET ?_

Les trois childrens attendaient dans leurs Eva, prêt à accueillir l'ange dont les hurlements faisait comprendre qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement.

Misato- Ok tous les trois, tenez-vous prêt, vous devriez bientôt l'avoir en visuel.

Les trois Eva se tenait prête, armes en main, fixant la colline d'où l'ange était censé apparaître. Rei et Shinji, armés de fusils, se tenaient légèrement en retrait d'Asuka, armé d'une lance. La tension montait autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Misato- Comment ça se présente pour les Eva ?

Ritsuko- C'est assez limite, L'Eva-00 n'est pas encore totalement réajusté et les deux autres ne sont pas au meilleure de leur synchro. Tu as un plan ?

Shigeru- La cible se rapproche des positions des trois Eva.

Dehors, au détours de la colline, l'ange apparut alors aux yeux des Eva et de leurs pilotes. Cette apparition provoqua chez Shinji une remonté de mauvais souvenirs : son arrivé à Tokyo-3, les retrouvailles bien froides avec son père, sa rencontre avec l'Eva et son premier combat.

Shinji- Mi…Misato… Est-ce que…

Misato- Calme-toi Shinji, je suis là.

Shinji- Mais cet ange… on dirait… Misato- Hum… Maya, que dit MAGI ? 

Maya- Il manque encore des infos mais le système se prononce pour 75 de similitude avec le troisième ange.

Asuka- Hein ? Celui que Shinji a combattu en arrivant ici ? Dis Shinji, il sait faire quoi alors celui-là ?

Shinji n'avait pas trop envie de retourner chercher dans des souvenirs aussi pénibles mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, car s'il y avait bien une chose plus pénible à combattre que les anges, c'était bien Asuka.

Shinji- Heu… Il peut provoquer des explosions et il possède des sortes de lames de lumières dans ses bras. Ca, plus son AT-Field.

Asuka- Aucun problème dans ce cas, ca va être du gâteau.

Misato- Ne t'emporte pas trop Asuka. Il y a certes des similitudes physiques mais pour le moment, on n'en sait pas plus. Asuka, engage le combat mais reste prudente. Shinji, Rei, en couverture.

-Compris !

Asuka fit avancer son EVA, Shinji et Rei firent bouger les leurs sur les flans d'Asuka. L'Ange continua sa route tranquillement et se stoppa à la vue de l'EVA-02 le menaçant de sa lance depuis l'autre bout d'un boulevard.

Misato- Le troisième ne faisait que se défendre mais là je le sens mal.

Le pressentiment de Misato s'averra exacte puisque quelques secondes plus tard, l'ange émit un cri déchirant, des lames d'énergies apparurent dans ses mains et il fonça vers Asuka en pulvérisant les immeubles de chaque coté de la rue.

Misato- Il arrive ! Asuka !

Asuka- Amène-toi !

Asuka fit tournoyer sa lance et se prépara à frapper avant l'ange en profitant de la portée légèrement supérieure de son arme. Au moment de la frappe, elle fut décontenancée par les réflexes inattendus dont l'ange faisait preuve. Au moment où Asuka tenta une pique, l'ange dévia la lame de sa lame gauche et brisa l'arme avec sa lame droite puis frappa en croisé avec ses deux autres lames, éjectant l'EVA-02. Il reprit sa course vers l'EVA et la ré-éjecta d'un coup de pied en plein vol.

Misato- Bon sang ! Shinji ! Rei !

Rei fut la première à agir, elle fonça en direction de l'ange en tirant de multiples salves de fusil pour l'éloigner d'Asuka, l'ange délaissa cette dernière pour s'en prendre à Rei, il se stoppa un moment. Shinji remarqua alors la lumière qui commença à fuser des yeux de l'ange, souvenir de moments difficiles…

Shinji- Rei, dégage ! Il va tirer !

Ce fut trop tard, Rei eut juste le temps de lâcher son arme et faire croiser les bras de son EVA quand une puissante déflagration l'éjecta à son tour, la laissant sur le carreau. Shinji était maintenant seul face à l'ange.

Misato- Shinji, sois prudent !

Shinji- Misato, il est différent…

Misato- Quoi ?

Ritsuko- Il a raison, malgré ses similitudes physiques avec le troisième ange, il est différent…C'est même la première fois que je vois un ange si…agressif…Il est tellement violent que c'en est étrange.

Fuyutsuki- Est-ce ce que nous craignons ?

Gendô- Probablement…

Dehors, Shinji se tenait face à l'ange, toutes lames dehors. L'ange poussa un autre hurlement et lança une autre explosion. D'un bond en arrière, Shinji esquiva, et lança une salve de balle sur l'ange qui lui fonçait dessus. L'ange esquiva et tenta de frapper l'EVA-01, avec réflexe, Shinji s'écarta de justesse mais son fusil fut détruit par un coup de lame. Avant que l'ange n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Shinji avait saisi son progressif knife et trancha un des bras de l'ange. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, les marques rouges sur son corps brillèrent de plus belle, il attrapa alors la tête de l'EVA-01 à une main, lui fit percuter les immeubles alentours, commença à tournoyer sur lui-même et l'envoya valdinguer au loin. L'EVA-01 prit un douloureux atterrissage après un très long vol plané, son câble fut littéralement arraché par la violence du lancé. Shinji reprit doucement ses esprits après s'être fait sonner par les coups qu'il s'était prit.

Misato- Shinji ! Ca va ?

Shinji- Si on veut…

Misato- Euh Shinji…

Shinji- Quoi ?

Misato- Regardes devant toi.

Shinji leva les yeux et devint blême. Son EVA avait atterrit sur le ventre, elle gisait encore au sol, la main droite devant à moitié enfoncée dans l'immeuble où il habitait avec Misato et Asuka.

Misato- Shinji…Tu viens de foutre une claque à la maison…

Dans l'appartement, la pauvre Pen² était blême, la main de l'EVA était passé à moins d'un mètre de lui. Shinji aussi était blême, il se demandait qui il devait le plus craindre : l'ange qui venait de lui mettre une belle raclée ou la fureur futur d'Asuka quand elle verrait l'état de sa chambre. Cependant Shinji fut tiré de sa réflexion par les hurlements de l'ange qui comptait achever sa cible.

Ritsuko- La situation s'annonce mal…

L'ange arma ses trois lames restantes et fonça vers l'EVA-01 qui avait à peine eue le temps de se relever.

Misato- Shinji ! Dégage vite !

Trop tard pour Shinji, encore trop sonné, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de bouger. Cependant, quand l'ange s'apprêta à frapper, un objet se planta violemment entre l'EVA et l'ange, stoppant net l'attaque de ce dernier. Une forme apparut alors, un coup rapide, l'ange fut éjecté au loin. Shinji contempla alors ce qui l'avait sauvé, de même que ceux du central dogma.

Ritsuko- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shigeru- Nous recevons un signal d'identification, c'est une EVA ?

Misato- Ce truc, une EVA ?

Shinji qui avait tout entendu fut aussi surpris. Les EVA avaient toute une apparence humaine mais celle en face de lui était différente, elle ressemblait à une créature mi-humaine mi-bête. Sa tête allongée ressemblait à celle d'un dragon, deux grandes cornes partaient en arrière. Les mains et les pieds comportaient cinq doigts griffus. Elle possédait en plus une queue et des sortes d'ailes : deux grandes tiges partant des épaules à la place des guides de rails, au bout desquelles se trouvaient un autre ensemble de tiges plus petites auxquelles étaient rattaché à chacune une sorte de plume aux nuances de vert et de jaune. L'armure était entièrement noire, les deux yeux étaient mauves luisant. L'EVA ramassa alors la grande lance qui s'était planté. Shinji remarqua également que l'arme était hors norme, un long manche noir faisant la taille de l'EVA, surmonté par une lame longue et très large, la finition montrait une arme de qualité, bien différente des armes habituelles pour EVA.

Plus loin, l'ange se releva en poussant un autre hurlement, le bras que Shinji lui avait tranché quelques instants plus tôt repoussa en une fraction de secondes. Il se fixa alors sur le nouvel opposant, ses yeux luisirent alors, signalant un tir direct contre ce dernier. La mystérieuse EVA noire se contenta d'un mouvement de la main gauche, déclenchant une explosion un peu plus loin sur sa gauche.

Ritsuko- Impossible… Il a repoussé une salve d'énergie de cette intensité à la main… Et sans aucun effort apparent…

Constatant l'échec de son attaque, l'ange arma alors les quatre lames d'énergie de ses bras et fonça sur sa nouvel cible, cette dernière réagit à son tour et fonça aussi sur l'ange, le prenant de court. Il lui assena un violent coup de pied en plein torse, faisant reculer l'ange, quand ce dernier voulut le trancher de ses lames, il effectua un bond, frappa de ses deux pieds sur le haut du corps de l'ange, prenant en même temps appuis pour effectuer un salto arrière accompagné d'un coup de pieds retourné envoyé direct dans la face de l'ange avant de se réceptionner au sol.

Asuka- Balèze…

Misato- C'est complètement dingue des mouvements pareils…

L'ange se releva et rechargea sur son ennemi, mais il était déjà trop tard… Celui-ci venait de prendre sa grande lance et empala l'ange avec une vitesse phénoménale, avant de le soulever telle un trophée. Les marques rouges de l'ange brillèrent encore plus intensément, sa Koa se mit à luire à son tour, une gigantesque explosion cruciforme frappa la zone, l'ange venait de s'autodétruire… Quand la lumière disparut, il ne resta plus que l'étrange EVA tenant sa lance pointe vers le ciel.

Le personnel du central dogma resta silencieux un moment, puis Misato rompit le silence.

Misato- Rapport.

Makoto- Confirmation de la destruction de l'ange, il n'en reste rien.

Maya- Aucun dommage apparent sur l'EVA inconnue.

Misato- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Instinctivement, elle avait tourné la tête vers Ritsuko, celle qui a ses yeux était une adepte des secrets de la NERV. Cette dernière le vit et comprit l'interrogation de Misato, elle remua légèrement la tête en signe de négation. A la vue de l'air aussi surpris que le sien sur le visage de son amie, elle comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas. En réalité, tout le monde était totalement surpris, à l'exception du commandant Ikari…

De son côté, la mystérieuse EVA se dirigea vers l'EVA-01 que Shinji avait redressé en position assise. Arrivé face à lui, elle tendit alors sa main droite vers l'EVA-01. Shinji resta interdit un moment puis fit attrapé à son EVA la main de l'autre qui l'aida à se relever. Shinji put alors voir dans le ciel, loin derrière le mystérieux arrivant, tout un convoie aérien se dirigeant vers la ville, comptant avion, hélicoptère lourd et surtout la grande aile qui servait au transport aérien des EVA.

Shigeru- Nous avons plusieurs signaux radars en approche, c'est tout un convoi qui débarque !

Gendo- Ceci est un groupe de renfort allié, dirigez le convoie aérien vers la base la plus proche et préparer l'arrivé du nouveau matériel qu'ils apportent ! Faites rentrer les quatre EVA immédiatement.

Misato- Les quatre ?

Gendo- Il s'agit d'alliés…Exécution !

Tout le monde s'activa alors à la tache.

Fuyutsuki- Ikari, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Gendo- Une garantie mise de côté au cas où…

Shigeru- Commandants, deux hélicoptères se détachent du convoi et se dirigent vers nous.

Gendo- Très bien, guidez-les, je vais aller les accueillir moi-même.

Il se retira alors suivi de Fuyutsuki, laissant tout le personnel plongé dans ses interrogations.

Misato- Ritsuko…

Ritsuko- Je te jure que cette fois, je ne suis vraiment au courant de rien.

Misato- Une hypothèse sur notre puissant invité ?

Ritsuko- Pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une EVA de ce genre.

Misato- On va bien voir. Faites rentrer les EVA dans les cages 2, 3 et 5. Quant à notre invité, orientez-le vers la cage 8.

Shigeru- Bien major !

En surface, les EVA s'étaient arrimés sur les rails qui les faisaient doucement redescendre dans les entrailles du Géofront. La nouvelle EVA, ne disposant pas du système de guidage des autres EVA, se disposa sur une plate forme d'une autre manière. Elle posa un genou à terre, tenant sa lance droite, enroula sa queue autour de ses pieds et rabattit ses ailes sur les côtés, elle fut alors à son tour amené dans le QG. Les trois children se mirent à discuter pendant la descente de leurs EVA.

Asuka- La honte, on vient de se prendre une raclée monumentale.

Shinji- Heureusement que cette EVA nous a sauvé.

Asuka- Tiens tiens, monsieur Shinji l'invincible n'est pas jaloux d'avoir de la concurrence ?

Shinji-…

Asuka- Hé Wondergirl, tu sais d'où sors ce truc ?

Rei- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Shinji- En tout cas, il est fort, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça avec une EVA.

Asuka- Moi, j'ai mal vu, j'étais assez loin. Faut dire que tu as pris un sacré vol plané baka. T'as dû atterrir pas loin de la maison.

Shinji- Euh…

Asuka- Quoi ?

Shinji- Rien rien…

Asuka- Qu'est-ce tu me caches ?

Shinji- Rien du tout.

Asuka- Shinji…

Shinji- Euh, c'est-à-dire…

Asuka- Ne me dis que tu as atterri SUR l'appartement.

Shinji- Euh…juste…un tout petit peu, pas en entier en tout cas.

Asuka- Et c'est quelle partie qui comprend ce « tout petit peu » ?

Shinji- Hof…trois fois rien…un petit bout du salon…et les chambres.

Asuka- Tu as démoli ma chambre ?

Shinji- Désolé…mais en vol plané, c'est pas vraiment facile de contrôler son atterrissage.

Asuka- Cherches pas d'excuse, tu vas voir quand on va être sortie, baka !

Shinji en était maintenant persuadé…Dieu lui en voulait personnellement…

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, à peine descendue de l'EVA, Asuka se dirigea vers Shinji et laissa à ce dernier une jolie marque rouge sur la joue.

Asuka- Et en compassion pour toutes mes affaires que tu as pulvérisé, tu vas être mon larbin pendant un mois.

Shinji- Aucune différence avec le quotidien.

Asuka- Et ne discute pas !

Shinji- Oui maîtresse…

Misato- Et bien vous êtes en forme malgré la raclée que vous avez pris.

Shinji- Désolée…

Misato- Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que vous vous en soyez sortie vivant.

A ce moment là, la voix d'un technicien se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur de la cage.

-_L'EVA non-identifiée est en phase finale d'arrimage dans la huitième cage._

Misato- Je vais aller voir. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

Asuka- Pas question ! Je veux voir la tête de ce pilote, on y va !

Shinji- Quoi ?

Elle attrapa alors le pauvre infortuné par le col.

Asuka- Et toi tu viens avec moi !

Misato- Non mais hé ! (Soupir) Décidément, on la refera jamais celle-là…Enfin je suppose que c'est pas la peine d'insister. Tu viens aussi Rei ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se contenta d'un signe de tête d'approbation et se mit à son tour en marche suivi de Misato.

Arriver à la huitième cage, les children purent constater l'impression de puissance que dégageait l'étrange EVA noir. Shinji ne pouvait considérer les EVA comme des répliques d'êtres humains tant elles pouvaient être sauvages quant elles s'y mettaient, mais cette EVA là…ressemblait vraiment à une bête mythique par sa tête, ses ailes et sa queue, tranchant avec la lance qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. Les quatre arrivants furent rejoint par Ritsuko.

Ritsuko- De près, c'est encore plus impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Misato- Mouais…

Ritsuko- Est-ce bien prudent d'avoir amener les pilotes ?

Misato- Ils sont venus de leur plein gré.

Ritsuko- Passons, j'ai d'autres choses à me soucier apparemment.

Une fois totalement fixée, l'EVA fit coulisser une partie de l'armure de sa nuque pour laisser sortir son Entry-Plug. Cette dernière éjecta alors le LCL qu'elle contenait et s'ouvrit.

Asuka- Voyons voir la tête du nouveau, j'espère que sera quelque chose d'un peu plus potable que toi mon cher baka.

Misato- Pourquoi « le » Asuka ? C'est peut-être une fille.

Asuka- Ce serait trop beau.

Une silhouette apparut alors, bondit depuis le cou de l'EVA et atterrit directement sur la passerelle de la cage, à la vue de tout le monde et notamment des childrens. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux qu'eux, ses vêtements encore trempé de LCL étaient composés d'un tee-shirt rouge, d'un jean noir et de basket noire. Il avait des cheveux châtains long attaché par une sorte de pince qui ressemblait à une broche d'interface pour EVA.

-Salut.

Misato- Euh…Bonjour, je suis le major Misato Katsuragi et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Thomas…Thomas Mistral.

Asuka- Mistral ? Comme le vent ? Bwahahaha ! Tu parles d'un nom affreux !

Thomas- Aux plug-suits, je dirais que ce sont des pilotes.

Misato- En effet.

Thomas s'approcha alors du trio et de Rei en premier.

Thomas- Voyons, cheveux bleus électriques et air de mort-vivant, toi tu es Rei Ayanami, enchanté.

Thomas tendit la main, Rei la serra presque mécaniquement et ne releva pas les paroles de Thomas.

Thomas- Le seul mec du tas, Ikari Shinji, ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

Les deux se serrèrent la main.

Thomas- Et enfin une rouquine surexcitée, Asuka Soryu Langley, enchanté.

Asuka- Moi de même.

Ils serrèrent à leur tour la main et Asuka tenta de serrer un peu trop fort…

Thomas- Ha tu veux jouer à ce jeu ?

Elles se sentit alors un violent frisson parcourir son corps au moment où Thomas manqua de lui broyer la main.

Ritsuko- Maintenant que les présentations des pilote sont faites, on pourrait passer à celle de ton EVA.

Thomas- Je me doutais bien que j'allais avoir droit au question à peine arriver, enfin soit.

Asuka- Je suis un peu perdue dans mes comptes, c'est la numéro combien ?

-Cette EVA n'a pas de numéro de série.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers l'origine de la voix, une jeune femme, dans les 25 ans, brune, habillé d'une blouse blanche par-dessus ces habits civils, marchait vers le petit groupe.

Ritsuko- Et vous êtes ?

-La responsable de cette EVA, je suis le professeur Céline Deschamps. Cette EVA est un modèle unique de conception parallèle à classification spéciale, nom de code : _NightDragon_.

Ritsuko- Le nom de Deschamps me dit quelque chose, auriez vous un lieu avec le professeur Georges Deschamps ?

Céline- C'est mon grand-père, ainsi que le concepteur de cette EVA, son âge ne lui a pas permis d'effectuer le voyage jusqu'ici. Bon Thomas, c'était comment ?

Thomas- Ca gère. Mais mes fringues sont bonnes pour le lavage.

Céline- Evidemment, t'as foncé directement et EN PLEIN VOL par-dessus le marché !

Thomas- Oui je sais, mais depuis le temps qu'on l'attends ce foutu essai en combat réel.

Misato- Excusez-moi, si on vous dérange pas, vous pourriez répondre à quelle question du genre d'où vous venez et le fin mot de cette histoire.

De son côté, Shinji continuait de fixer l'étrange EVA noire, qui apportait encore plus d'interrogations à une situation bien confuse pour lui. Seul le temps allait lui apporter des réponses.

A suivre…par SuperBahamut 

Bon je sais et je l'entend venir… « mais c'est quoi ce perso méga-puissant qui débarque avec son EVA complètement space ? ». Alors non, ce n'est pas du self-inserted ou de l'Uber-Kid, il faut attendre les autres chapitres pour comprendre alors ne jugez pas trop vite parce qu'il y a eu trop d'action dans celui-là et ce perso. Je promet que ce sera très intéressant.

**Une jeune homme et une femme débarque à Tokyo-3, emmenant avec eux bien des questions, mais Shinji a d'autres problèmes à régler, genre trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner pour l'appartement détruit face à une Misato qui est maintenant en quête d'un nouveau logement.**

**Next chapter : Le vent souffle sur Tokyo-3**


	5. chapitre 5: Le vent souffle sur Tokyo3

**EVANGELION : APOCALYPSE ANGELS**

_CHAPITRE 5 : Le vent souffle sur Tokyo-3_

Le lendemain matin, Misato marchait tranquillement dans le QG sans prendre la peine de réprimer ses bâillements quand elle fut rejointe par une Ritsuko en visiblement meilleure forme.

Misato- Lut'

Ritsuko- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Misato- Pas vraiment, c'est pas ce que j'appellerai le grand luxe les appart' du QG. Mais bon, comme Shinji a collé une claque à la maison, j'ai pas trop le choix alors je ne plains pas.

Ritsuko- Et tes protégés ?

Misato- Les cris qu'on a pu éventuellement entendre toute la nuit était ceux de Shinji en train de se faire massacrer par une Asuka enragée par la perte de ses affaires.

Ritsuko- Je vois.

Misato- Enfin pour le moment, j'ai d'autres choses plus prioritaires que mon appartement.

Ritsuko- Thomas Mistral ?

Misato- Je pense que pour une fois, tu seras d'accord avec moi. Enfin merde ! Le commandant a débarqué comme ça et nous a simplement dit de ne pas poser de questions. Ca t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que c'est que cette EVA ?

Ritsuko- Bien sûr que si, mais pour le moment, tout ce que je sais c'est que Céline Deschamps a débarqué en compagnie de sa propre armada de techniciens et qu'ils sont les seuls habilités à travailler sur le NightDragon.

Misato- C'est peut-être pas plus mal, tu as déjà trois EVA à ta charge plus le reste.

Ritsuko- Peut-être, en tout cas, j'espère avoir une bonne conversation avec le professeur Deschamps.

Misato- J'ai une réunion avec elle tout à l'heure, après tout cette EVA sera aussi sous mon commandement. Au fait, tu as l'air de la connaître.

Ritsuko- Pas vraiment, je connais son grand-père de réputation, il est l'un des scientifiques qui ont travaillés sur les premiers prototypes d'EVA mais il est parti au bout d'un moment.

Misato- Pourquoi ?

Ritsuko- Différence de point de vue, je n'en sais pas plus. Il est rentré dans son pays peu après.

Misato- Je dirais français d'après les noms.

Ritsuko- Exact, les papiers que l'on a reçut mentionne la base du Mont-Blanc.

Misato- Dans les Alpes ?

Ritsuko- C'est ça. Toi qui as été en Allemagne un petit moment, tu dois connaître la situation de la France.

Misato- Totalement ravagée par le Second Impact. Les grands bassins alluviaux tels que le bassin parisien et le bassin aquitain ont été envahis par les eaux et sont devenus de vrais marécages, l'économie s'est cassé la gueule, beaucoup de grande ville aujourd'hui en ruine sont devenus des zones de non-droit et le sont encore à l'heure actuelle. En bref, ce pays n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il a été jadis et ne s'en est quasiment jamais remis.

Ritsuko- Tout à fait exact, personne n'aurait imaginé que l'on y construirait une EVA.

Misato- C'est bizarre tout ça.

Ritsuko- Je crois que c'est un peu déplacé de te demander ça mais j'aimerai avoir ton aide pour enquêter discrètement.

Misato- Pourquoi pas, j'aimerai bien connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Ritsuko- Que dis le dossier du pilote ? Demanda-t-elle ne mentionnant le dossier que portait Misato.

Misato- Quasiment rien. Nom : Mistral, Prénom : Thomas, Date et lieu de naissance : inconnu, âge approximatif : 17 ans, nationalité : française, et c'est à peu près tout.

Ritsuko- Comme lui et son EVA ne sont pas sous ma responsabilité, je ne rien eu, pas même un résultat de synchro.

Misato- Je la sens pas trop cette histoire…

Ailleurs…

Dans une salle envahit par les ténèbres, située dans un endroit que bien peu de gens peuvent se vanter de connaître…

-Malkut est mort…

-Ceci est sans importance, nous n'attendions rien de lui de toute façon…

-Ce n'était qu'un coup d'essai, où en sont les autres ?

-Yesod est en train d'achever son développement, il sera prêt d'ici peu, Hod présente du retard à cause d'un problème de confinement mentale et les phases primaires de Netzah ont bien avancées.

-Cela est encore correct, cependant nous allons maintenir en stand-by d'éventuelles phases primaires pour Tipheret et Geburah.

-Deux de plus ? Avez-vous des craintes en ce qui concerne le rapport sur ce nouveau modèle d'Evangelion ?

-Non, en ce qui concerne les Evangelion, notre priorité reste inchangée à savoir…

-Neutraliser l'unité 01 au plus vite !

-Exact, les autres ne sont qu'un simple contretemps, nous nous en débarrasserons en même temps que l'unité 01.

-J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple contretemps, Lorenz a déployé beaucoup d'effort pour nous cacher cela même à nous.

-Il peut se débattre tant qu'il veut, il n'empêchera le moment attendu de venir. Bientôt…

(En chœur)- Le monde quittera le chaos et deviendra le nouveau paradis qui nous affranchira de Dieu !

-Soyez prêt car ce moment attendu approche mes frères.

QG de la NERV.

Dans une salle de réunion sombre, Céline Deschamps et Thomas attendaient tranquillement.

Thomas- Sympa le coin, mieux équipé que chez nous.

Céline- On est au cœur de la NERV, dernier rempart de l'humanité, pas étonnant qu'ici tout soit mieux. Sinon, on fait un test de synchro cet après-midi, je voudrais voir l'influence d'un combat réel sur ta physionomie.

Thomas- J'ai une pêche d'enfer.

Céline- Ce n'est pas une référence, même avec 40 de fièvre tu as toujours une pêche d'enfer.

Les deux se mirent à rire doucement à cette remarque.

Misato- Y'en a qui s'amusent au moins, dit-elle en entrant dans la salle.

Thomas- Excusez-nous mais si tout le monde était à cran tout le temps, ce serait rapidement la folie, il faut savoir décompresser de temps en temps.

Misato- Avec tout ces problèmes, j'ai un peu de mal.

Thomas- C'est justement quant on a l'impression que tout va mal qu'il faut prendre quelques instants pour se vider la tête et après tout devient plus clair.

Misato- Possible mais ce n'est pas le but de cette réunion. Pouvons-nous revenir aux choses sérieuses ?

Céline- Je crois que c'est mieux, permettez-nous de faire des présentations corrects. Je suis le professeur Céline Deschamps, responsable de l'Evangelion à conception parallèle NightDragon.

Thomas- Et moi je suis son pilote officiel, Thomas Mistral.

Misato- Bien, je suis le major Misato Katsuragi, responsable des opérations à la NERV. En gros, c'est moi qui dirige les Evangelion au combat et tu seras aussi sous mon commandement. J'ai quelques questions à te poser pour t'intégrer efficacement.

Thomas- Je vous en prie.

Misato- Tu te doutes qu'après la démonstration d'hier, je voudrais avoir plus de précision sur tes capacités et les spécificités de ton EVA.

Céline- Je vous ai préparé un petit dossier récapitulatif sur le pilote et l'EVA.

Misato attrapa les feuilles que Céline lui tendit et commença à feuilleter.

Misato- Voyons voir, ton Eva est conçu sur la même base que les autres, la différence se situe sur son équipement optimisé pour le combat. Alimentation externe standard pour EVA, batterie interne avec une autonomie de 15 minutes, c'est trois fois plus que les autres.

Céline- Les batteries sont d'un tout nouveau model, bien plus efficace.

Misato- Les ailes ?

Céline- Un nouveau type de système de propulsion, ca ne permet pas à l'EVA de voler librement mais ça améliore ses capacités de saut et de déplacement par de puissantes impulsions d'énergies.

Misato- La queue ?

Céline- Une particularité de l'EVA lors de la formation de ses composants biologiques.

Thomas- Membre que j'ai aussi appris à manipuler.

Misato- Très bien, à part ça…Oh ! C'est intéressant et ça explique sans doute tes résultats d'hier, tu pratiques un art martial. La personne qui fut ton tuteur pendant un temps était maître d'une école de lance ancienne.

Thomas- En effet, j'ai reçus de mon maître la maîtrise de la lance de l'école Kurotsuki Ryû.

Céline- Sachant qu'une EVA est en gros pilotée par la pensée, notre réflexion était de savoir s'il n'était pas possible de lui faire reproduire certaines compétences particulières de son pilote comme un art martial.

Misato- Intéressant, il fallait y penser, mais pour faire faire à l'EVA se genre de choses, il faut une bonne synchro avec elle si je ne me trompe pas.

Céline- La synchro entre Thomas et le Nightdragon dépasse les 80, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire de se côté-là.

Misato- Bien.

La conversation continua sur différents détails. Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement assez exigu, plutôt petit, enfin un véritable placard à nain quoi. Shinji était en train de chercher une cachette valable qui lui permettrait d'échapper à la fureur d'Asuka.

Asuka- Shinjiiiiiiiiii…viens voir ici.

Shinji- **Soyons discret, elle est d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude.**

Asuka- Aller sors, je te promets que tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir.

Shinji- **Au secours ! Un exorciste !**

Une feinte rapide, un bond sur le côté et Shinji quitta le petit appartement et verrouilla la porte, laissant une Asuka enragée, tambouriner sur la porte.

Asuka- Shinji ! Je jure que si je t'attrape ta mort sera lente et douloureuse !

Shinji laissa Asuka fulminer dans son coin et partit se promener dans les couloirs de la base, histoire de se changer les idées mais il se rendit vite compte que les possibilités étaient très limités, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Il opta finalement pour les cages, ayant soudainement envie de voir son EVA. L'EVA-01, étrange sentiments d'attraction et de répulsion, autant il pouvait la craindre à cause de la monstruosité et de la bestialité qu'elle pouvait dégager lors de ses crises de folie, autant il se sentait attirer par elle mais lui-même ne savait pas encore très bien pourquoi. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, il y avait un lien avec sa mère. Alors qu'il était en chemin vers les cages, il croisa Ritsuko.

Shinji- Oh bonjour, Ritsuko-san…Ritsuko-san ?

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, elle semblait ruminer de sombres pensées. Elle tirait une tête qui donnait l'impression que le fantôme de _The Ring_ venait de surgir de son écran d'ordinateur.

Ritsuko- La fin du monde…Nous sommes tous perdus…

Elle continua son chemin, laissant l'impression que la lumière s'assombrissait sur son passage. Shinji, perplexe, comprit qu'elle venait de la 8ième cage, là où se trouvait le NightDragon. Shinji se sentit intrigué et se décida à aller jeter un œil, et arrivant dans la cage, il commença à comprendre la réaction de Ritsuko. La cage était remplie des techniciens étrangers qui travaillaient à la maintenance de l'Eva mais dans une ambiance…particulière. Les haut-parleurs de la cage diffusaient de la musique et même si Shinji ne comprenait pas un mot de français, il devinait que ce n'était une chanson très sérieuse (ils étaient en train de passer du TTC). L'ambiance semblait bonne enfant, à des kilomètres de l'attitude stressé auquel il était habitué avec le personnel de la NERV.

-Bon les mecs, magnez-vous le cul un peu !

-Chef, ça plante !

-Manu, rends-moi ma bière ! Y'en a dans le caisson frigorifique si t'en veux.

-Raimond, tu me le rends quand mon fric ?

-Qui est l'abruti qui a trouvé ça spirituel de foutre de la farine dans mes pompes !

-Vous savez où y'a de la meuf dans ce bled ?

-Putain, mais quel radin celui-là !

Vraiment pas sérieuse comme ambiance, cependant Shinji remarqua quelque chose qui tranchait avec l'ambiance : tous les techniciens étaient armés, chacun portait un pistolet soit à la ceinture, soit dans un holster. De même, si l'ambiance semblait aller à la joyeuse déconade, tous s'activaient à différents niveaux dans le réseau complexe formé par les ponts et nacelles qui entouraient l'EVA.

Shinji- Je commence à comprendre la réaction de Ritsuko-san, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

Thomas- C'est vrai que vu d'ici ça fait pas sérieux.

Shinji fit un bond sur le côté, Thomas venait de le surprendre.

Shinji- D'où tu sors ?

Thomas- D'une salle de réunion, pourquoi ?

Shinji- Désolé, c'est juste que tu m'as surpris.

Thomas- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je la mauvaise manie de dissimuler ma présence, c'est un réflexe que j'ai acquis au cours des années.

Shinji- Un réflexe ?

Thomas- En partie dû à mon entrainement au combat.

Shinji- La lance ?

Thomas- Tu as bon œil, j'ai été élevé pendant un moment par un maître de l'école Kurotsuki Ryû.

Shinji- Tu n'as plus de parents ?

Thomas- Morts quand j'étais petit…

Le silence prit place entre les deux, il fut brisé peu après par Misato qui venait d'arriver.

Misato- Ah Shinji, tu es là, je te cherchais et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Finit-elle en voyant l'ambiance de la cage.

Thomas- Une méthode de décompression bien à nous.

Misato- C'est que ce n'est pas vraiment réglementaire.

Thomas- Pas de problème, je vais vous acheté.

Misato- M'acheté ? Avec quoi.

Thomas- Facile. Roger ! Une bière !

-Voilàààààààààààààààà.

Une cannete vola dans la cage pour venir atterrir dans la main de Thomas.

Thomas- Avec ça !

Misato- Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… OH MON DIEU ! C'est…

Thomas- Oui Madame, de la Kro ! De la vraie ! Rien à voir avec l'horrible Yebisu dont vous, pauvres amis japonais, devaient vous contenter, de la vraie bière !

Misato- Mon dieu, c'est devenu tellement rare ! Même quand j'étais en Allemagne j'ai jamais pu en avoir.

Thomas- Un pack, ca vous tente ?

Misato- Mon silence est chère… Trois packs.

Thomas- Deux, je peux pas plus, après il ne va plus leur en rester.

Misato- Bon va pour deux.

Thomas- Nous somme donc d'accord. Roger ! Va livrer deux packs à l'appart' du Major !

-Ca maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarche !

Devant la situation, tout le monde se mit à rire, thérapie qui avait réussi en quelques secondes à faire s'envoler les idées noires qui hantaient Shinji et Misato depuis un petit moment. La séance fut stoppée par des bruits de pas lourds donnant l'impression que Godzilla en personne s'approchait.

Asuka- Baka Shinjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!

Asuka venait de revenir à la charge avec comme victime habituelle pour se passer les nerfs ce pauvre Shinji qui commençait à reculer à son approche. Au moment où Asuka passa devant Thomas, ce dernier lui colla un léger croche-pied, la faisant tituber avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Shinji. Les deux se retrouvèrent à terre, dans une position très compromettante, Asuka allongé sur Shinji.

Thomas- Et bien dis donc, je ne savais que mademoiselle était si entreprenante, vous pourriez faire ça dans un endroit privé.

Shinji était comme paralysé, craignant plus qu'autre chose une réaction d'Asuka. Cette dernière venait de découvrir les joies de virer au rouge tomate et se releva précipitamment avec pour optique clair et très simple de se venger du blagueur.

-Je vais te tuer !

Le poing d'Asuka partit mais au lieu d'atteindre le visage de Thomas, il fut stoppé en plein élan et sans effort par ce dernier et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, Asuka senti ses pieds décoller du sol et son dos heurter ce dernier.

-Si tu veux me tuer, reviens dans quelques siècles.

Pour une fois, ce fut le silence qui s'installa malgré le son ambiant, jamais Asuka ne s'était fait mettre à terre aussi facilement, son amour-propre venait d'en prendre un coup. Quant à Shinji, il était impressionné par les compétences de combat dont Thomas faisait preuve même s'il se doutait que c'est encore lui qui allait devoir servir à passer la fureur surement redoublé d'Asuka.

Thomas- Bon aller, je vous laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Misato- Et moi faut que j'aille trouver un nouvel appartement.

Shinji soupira longuement, ce n'est pas vraiment la chance qui le suivait ces derniers temps même si l'appartement lui semblait bien futile en comparaison des drames qui s'étaient joués jusqu'ici. Mais mine de rien, il avait fini pas s'attacher à cette endroit, lui qui pensait être incapable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Nul doute que même lui ne se comprenait pas et c'était peut-être ça au fond qui lui faisait le plus peur…

Son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur la créature à l'armure noire qui était dans la cage, finalement, il semblerait que les choses se remettent en marche et quelque soit le désespoir qui nous gagne, Shinji se rendit compte que le monde, lui, continue de tourner et que l'on ne peut que suivre…

_A suivre…_

**Ah ! Les joies du déménagement, la crémaillère, la murge, les cartons, les nouveaux voisins et les tentatives d'assassinats orchestrés par des mégalomanes…**

**Next chapter : Home Sweet Home**


End file.
